everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Medea de Bank
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=Medea de Bank basic.jpg |caption= |story=The Emperor's New Clothes |role=One of the swindlers. |powerfulqualities=Devious | Generous | Mysterious |age=16 |alignment=Royal |roommate=Mimi Panoply. She is a total loser and what was Grimm even thinking when he paired us up together? |heartsdesire=Oh, I long for the day when I can see the ultimate humiliated look on Emperatriz's face when she finally realises that she is wearing nothing. |magictouch=I easily get out of awkward situations, and my hands are relatively itchy for that diamond necklace that you're wearing. I also can sew genuine clothes, if you actually didn't know. |romancestatus=TBA |cursesmoment=Most of the time, my schemes are successful. Then again, I only said 'Most'... |favsubject=Tall Tale Studies. It allows me to lie so dishonestly that I actually believe my own lies. Talk about the power of speech. I can cut people down with words, you know. |leastfavsubject=Che-myth-stry, because every time I tell Professor Rumpelstiltskin that I did spin invisible gold thread, he never believes me. He's like the one person I can't evade. |bffea=Thievery does take quite some time, but I do say that Kitty Cheshire and Faybelle Thorn are my partners in crime. |parent = }} Cunning and conniving, Medea de Bank isn’t one whom you would mess around with. The daughter of one of the swindlers from The Emperor's New Clothes, she certainly has inherited her father’s dishonesty and slyness. She finds the thought of wealth by any means appealing, so even if she has to lie and cheat to get it, she doesn’t mind, and hence, sides as a Royal. Medea was created for the Cast a Spelltacular Tale January 2019 round. Biography Personality Although Medea was brought up in a relatively affluent household, she lives like a vagabond. She is crafty and dishonest, whereby she delights in minor crimes, such as lying, stealing, and cheating in hexaminations. Most of the time, she is very successful in her misdeeds, being a very detailed planner. Medea is expected to be the criminal mastermind behind every small heist whenever the authorities are unable to find any evidence that points to her-she is. A perfectionist, she will follow every single step in her plan, Grimm willing, until she achieves her goal of a successful heist. For every thing that she does, she also have another five backup plans. Medea is headstrong. If she was aligned with good, she would actually have made a great leader. She is capable of taking care of herself, often taking many matters into her own hands. She is determined to make the best of her life which is exactly why she lives everyday like a dangerous quest. Medea, obviously, is quite intelligent. You can never underestimate her. That is a folly on your part, if you do. Behind her petite frame are mental cogs that are constantly turning and churning out sneaky and questionable plans that have a 95% success rate. If you do something bad against her, she will counter-attack with something twice as worst as what you did to her. Being insanely smart, her FPA (Fairy-Point-Average) is 3.9. Medea also has a wicked sense of humour, especially when it comes to sarcasm. She employs various tactics to spite Emperatriz and Mimi every single day and clearly, her crude jokes and sarcastic remarks about them are working because both of them are constantly annoyed and furious at her. Naturally, being such a devious person, Medea also loves playing pranks on others. Her pranks and tricks could range from something as simple as her yelling that there was something scary behind a person, to actual complicated ones such as devising an entire system of ploys to convince Headmaster Grimm that an army of fire-breathing dragons was about to attack Ever After High (He actually fell for that one, and I’m surprised.) Though Medea has a ‘nasty’ reputation, she does donate her successful ‘yields’ to the poor like Robin Hood. Of course, since she’s a minor criminal, word would have gotten around in Book End about Medea. Hence, she leaves sacks of cash outside orphanages or organizations’ headquarters as an anonymous donor. Among the few friends she has, she is known to be quite generous and actually shares her items with others. The trick, if any even, is just to ask Medea for the object that she has that you want to borrow, and she will lend it to you without hesitation, with nothing in return. She also helps people, whenever she can, but mostly this backfires because she doesn't actually know how to help. Also, there are not really many cases that she can because of her infamy. Besides the fact that Medea is infamous for her mischievous behaviour, much is unknown about her. She actually has a guilty conscience whenever she steals something, and if possible, she gets a friend to write an apologetic note back to the owner of the stolen goods (if they are valuable and notable, like some princess’s everyday tiara; she stole Apple White’s tiara once, under the opinion that it was genuine Hans Christian Dior; it wasn’t and she returned it). Even though she acts tough on the outside and treats others unkindly, she has a softer side whereby she is more compassionate and less reserved with close friends. Still, don’t mess with this girl. You don’t know her other side. Shoo, shoo. Nothing to see here. Appearance Medea has shoulder length hair, a large portion of it covering half of her face. It starts off as brown, which fades to a dirty platinum blonde. Her eyes are ocean blue. Although rich, Medea’s accessories do not contain a single jewel or piece of metal, but does wear posh clothing brands as part of her daily outfit. Her necklace is actually silk string wound around spools of...more silk. Her views are that in this current day and age, people should do away with royal patterns and designs, which explains her torn and ragged clothing. Her black pants are designer ripped jeans, while her top actually contains ruffles around the sleeves (she stitched hexagons around it to make it look more...tattered.) and was originally a blouse. Her beanie was something she knitted herself, along with the pin of ‘honorary’ crest of Swindlers that has been passed down from generation to generation in her bloodline. She wears boots with expensive lace, as a nod to her wealth, with a spool of thread stylized as the heels. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View Medea admires her father and would do anything to be like him. Though a steadfast Royal, she would desire to do more beyond fooling Emperatriz into thinking that she is wearing actual clothing and if possible, run an underground criminal empire. History With the resources and monetary rewards that the Emperor gave him, Medea’s father, Montfort, parted ways with the other swindler and settled down with another fellow unscrupulous thief in a magical bungalow that could grow legs and run away (like Baba Yaga’s; after successful heists). Like father like daughter, Montfort continued making a living by swindling off innocent and gullible folks in Book End and amassed great wealth, always successfully escaping. Eventually, they finally stopped their thievery and set up an actual clothing manufacturing factory near Book End. Medea was then born and since she was a nursery rhyme, knew how to lie through her teeth and by the age of seven, was pickpocketing folk who never properly took care of their valuable items. When she was eight, her mother separated from her father due to unknown reasons. At the tender age of nine, she mastered the art of trickery by many different circumstances and when she was of age, she was sent to Ever After High to take after her father’s destiny. Relationships Family Montfort de Bank :Medea and her father are very close with each other. She believes that he sets a good example for her, when ironically, he does not. He was the person whom she learnt all the tools of the art of criminality from. Even after Medea was enrolled at Ever After High, she still maintains much contact with him. Robyn de Bank (née Thief) :Medea and her mother were very close up until the time that the latter left the family. From her mother, she learnt some other swindling techniques and the ability to actually sew real clothes. In the short span of a year when Medea was seven until her mother left the family, Medea was able to sew entire sets of clothing. She has not seen her mother for quite a long time, but there are rumours that her mother left her father because she was unfaithful, but Medea chooses not to believe these rumours. Friends Charlton Webber :Medea wouldn’t exactly call Charlton a friend, more like just an acquaintance or ‘in her words, a person who is useful as a sidekick to get Emperatriz embarrassed and when the job is done, easily dispose off’. They don’t really like each other that much and Medea thinks that Charlton is a ‘boring person who just wants to save face’ by using his technology to pretend that Emperatriz is actually wearing clothes and the fact that he does not want to humiliate Emperatriz that much makes them clash in different opinions. However, she is fascinated by his level of knowledge on technology and thinks that in some way it may be useful for tricking the Emperor. She may or may not have nicked off a few parts of expensive machinery that he owns whenever she borrows from him, but somehow, she does get away with it. It has been mutually agreed between them that once their story is over, they part ways and never see each other ever again. Romance :Medea claims that her schemes take up too much time for her to find love. Perhaps, this is a ploy to cover up her notoriety? Anyways, she has made it clear before that perhaps she could settle down with a fellow thief who matches her in terms of wit and skill. Enemies [[Emperatriz Regalia|''Emperatriz Regalia]] :Medea holds absolutely no respect for the future Emperor of her story. She despises Emperatriz for countless number of reasons. According to Medea, some of the reasons (but are not limited) are Emperatriz’s bratty personality, horrible sense of fashion and ridiculous mannerisms etc. etc. Destined to be Emperatriz’s villain in their story, Medea definitely takes delight in the prospect of humiliating Emperatriz once and for all in front of the whole of Ever After. [[Mimi Panoply|Mimi Panoply]] :Mimi and Medea hate each other’s guts. Mimi has a natural tendency to reject swindlers and Medea absolutely loathes anyone who is with Emperatriz. Worst still, they’re roommates. Every day is a living hellhole in their dormitory, because both of them are always arguing about even the most minute of things, and Medea always manages to fool, trick or prank Mimi. Because of this, they obviously never (and definitely) are not friends and are sworn archenemies. [[Lucas Veritas|Lucas Veritas]] :In reality, Medea doesn’t want anything with him. She dislikes him for always poking in her business and trying to find evidence for her crimes, but really, besides the fact that Lucas sure is a mild annoyance, Medea doesn’t find anything wrong with him and aside from the fact that she herself is such a dishonest person, she actually finds his honesty commendable, only in the way that it helps her to ultimately achieve her goal. Pet ''Skyhigh Skyhigh is Medea’s pet griffin. Like his mistress, Skyhigh is a first-class thief. He is attracted to shiny things, hence he is banned from Ever After High grounds (so as to protect princesses’ precious shiny jewellery). However, he does haunt Book End frequently, and after classes, Medea meets Skyhigh in the Enchanted Forest to collect whatever he has managed to steal that day. Nobody knows that Skyhigh belongs to Medea, of course, because nobody has ever seen them being partners in crime. Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * Medea's name is a play off the word mountebank, which is a synonym for swindler ** Medea means 'cunning' in Latin, and that is what Medea is. ** Medea's last name was generously offered by Sola. ** Also, Medea robs banks so that counts. ** Also, also, her father's name was based after the same word while her mother's name was based after the phrase 'robbing the bank' * Medea loves playing with the kendama. She has a hexclusive collection of the most valuable types of kendamas and she knows a lot of tricks on catching the ball. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:CSTFeb2019 Category:Females Category:CowMooMoo Category:The Emperor's New Clothes